Abomination
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: 1985 was the worst year of Mia's life. First she gets attacked by her ex marko. Two years later Mia returns to santa Carla for her friends funeral. Can Mia forget about her past? Also, the lost boys are not the only ones who are doing the killing. Can Mia, frogs and lost boys work together to figur out who is trying to take over Santa carla.
1. Chapter 1

**HAY GUYS AND DOLLS. HERE IS ANOTHER STORY FOR YOU GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SO IT WAS CALLED NOT YOU AGAIN, BUT I THOUGHT I WILL KEEP THE TITLE.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE** **: THIS IS COPY WRITE, SO PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS STORY. IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE DO.**

 **SO IF YOU GUYS AND DOLLS HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS, I WISH I HAD :)**

* * *

 **NOT YOU AGAIN**

 **1985**

 _"Get up Mia. Come'on get up." Marko shouted at me. "I said I was sorry." I cried. I heared Marko laugh. You guys want to know how this started...well._

 _I was in dinner hall getting my mean and potato pie with chips. I was waiting in line till I tripped and my food landed on Marko's back. The whole hall went silence. I watch as Marko slowly turned around. God he was pissed. His face was red and his eyes were hidden by black sun glasses. I saw this he had his hands in a fist. Well you thought I would be scared, but I think it is funny. Me and Marko never got along. Well he is my ex boyfriend, but he used me to get to my vaginity. Till that day we are always at war. I looked at him, but something was different about him. He looked more angry than usual._

 _He knocked the try out of my hand and pulled me by my hair. He dragged me out the hall. I was hoping that Sarah would help me, but she stood there in fright. He dragged me into the boys toilets and pushed me into a cubical. he locked the door and kneed me in the face. What was his deal, it was an accident. I holded my nose, because the blood was pooring out. It stained my plain white shirt. That was it, I snapped. I stood up, not paying attention to the pain. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Marko hissed in pain. I tried to unlock the toilet door but he slammed my back into the tiled wall. I let out a cry. He started laughing. He punched me into the stomach and I couldn't breath. I fell on the floor. He hit me a couple of times at side of the head, I was getting dizzy._

 _Marko was still laughing. "Get up Mia. Come'on get up." He shouted at me. His voice hurt my ears. I tried to speak and there was another kick at side of my ribs. I cried. Usually Marko kicks like a girl, but this was something else. His kickes were powerful, and painful. "I said I was sorry." Which was a lie. I'm not saying sorry to the nut loon. After a couple of more kicks and punches, he pulles my head back so I would look at him in the eye. "Mia. Do not fucking look at me. Do not talk to me, and do not cross my path." Marko shouted at me. My lips were busted and so was my nose. I could feel my head was cut. I watched as Marko's eyes lingered on my lips. He licked his lips and pressed his lips on mine. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt discusted. He pulled back, and he had blood on his lips. He licked my blood of and I felt sick. He laughed again. "You taste nice. You better watch you're back now. I'm hungry for you sweety."_

 _ **3:00pm End of school**_

 _The bell rang and I picked up my bag. I was the first one out of class. I coudn't take it, people were looking at me. Some say, I beat Marko, some say he beat me and worst of all we both had rough hot sex. I made it to my locker and saw Sarah making her way to me. She gave me a small smile and I smiled back. I winced. My bottom lip was split and swollen. "Sorry I couldn't help Mia. I was so scared." Sarah cried and hugged me. I hugged her back and I could smell vanilla shampoo in her hair. I wanted to cry, but I had to wait till I get home. "It's okay Sarah. Really. I be fine on monday." I said. I tried to sound cheery. I fakes smiled and she smiled back. We got out stuff and some more stares. I rolled my eyes, and made my way to Sarah's house to watch some cheesy horror movie "Attack Of The Killer Tomato" Me and Sarah liked our Hammer Horror films. We stop at her house and watch one and I make my way home. Since it's October, I will have to jog back. In an hour the sky will be pitch black. I opened thje school door and stepped outside. I zipped my coat up. I was about to say something till I was pushed down the stairs. My head bounced of the last step and I felt dizzy and sick. I heard laughter, it was Marko. "I told you not to cross my path bitch." Marko spat and I heard his foot steps leaving._

 _I got up slowly and wobbled to Sarah's house. Sarah had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a girly girl and I'm not. She wears pink dresses and skirts, where I wear jeans and a tank top. My hair was long and dark brown. My eyes were odd one brown and one green. Some people thought I was evil looking, or I be called a freak._

 _ **6:45pm**_

 _"Call me when you get home." Sarah said and pulled me into a hug. My cuts were all cleaned up. "Yes. I call you in ten min. I jog back." I muffled into her jacket. She laughed. "Okay hurry." Sarah sounded worried._

 _I jogged passed Sarah's huge garden and turned two blocks to the market. I had to cut cross the market to get to some shops. I took a deep breath and speed up my jog. I was safe cutting cross the market not the shops and pubs. I heard a laugh. I stopped and looked behind me. There was nothing there. I shook my head and jogged faster. "Mia." A voice whispered. I jogged more. "Mia." The voice said from right behind me. I stopped and turned around. Nothing was there. There was another laugh right behind me. I turned around and I was face to face with Marko. He hid behind his smile and his sunglasses were off. "I told you not to cross paths." Marko mumbled. I was sick of his jokes. I huffed. "We gotta cross each other every morning. Move I gotta get home." I moved passed Marko. He grabbed me by my waist, and took me in a dark ally. I tried to make him loose drip. He laughted at me, calling me weak. He put his hands around my mouth as I was about to scream. I noticed his hands were cold. He moved my hair away from my neck. I kicked his legs and he holded me tighter. Then I felt it. The burning pain in my neck, like hot needles peircing my skin. I moved his hands away from my mouth quick and screamed as loud as I can. I noticed a car stop and a man shouted. Marko let me go and he ran. I heard a couple of foot steps approach me. My vishion became blurry, and I noticed two red eyes looking at me._

 _"Beth. The girl is looking to much blood. Get the car and drive here. Quick." The man shouted._

 _"Whats you're name hunny." The man said._

 _I was scared. His red eyes were still looking at me. Then I noticed his teeth. They were sharp like a vampire. "Don't worry dear. I'm not real." The man said in a soft voice. I heard screaching of the car pull up near by. The man picked me up and opened the back door. "Beth hurry. She needs blood hurry." The man said. "We don't have any blood till tomorrow morning Ben." The girls voice said. "Whats your name." The man said. "Mia." I managed to say. "Okay Mia. I'm Ben. This is my sister Beth. Okay I'm going to put my blood into you're mouth. You need a blood transfusion...Mia. Mia can you hear me..." There was silence._


	2. Chapter 2

**HAY GUYS AND DOLLS. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC, I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES BUT PLEASE DO NOT WORRY. I WILL SORT THEM OUT.**

 **ONE GUEST USER GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA, WHO ELSE SHOULD BE MIA'S MATE...I LET YOU GUYS CHOOSE. NO MIA ISN'T A VAMPIRE, SHE ENJOYED DRINKING BLOOD. SO SOME PEOPLE HAVE ASKED WHY MARKO IS AN ASS, DON'T WORRY I WILL BE DOING SOME FLASHBACKS TO TELL YOU GUYS WHY MARKO IS THE WAY HE IS. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

* * *

 **Not you again ch2**

I laid there in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I tried to relax, but I was nervous as hell. Tomorrow I will be moving back to Santa Carla. Santa Carla my home, where I was raised. Santa Carla where my life was hell, and the bad memories invaded my mind.

The memory of me nearly dying of blood lost, and the person who attacked me might still be there, or, I prey that karma has kicked him in the ass.

Marko. The only one who I could turn too, he betrayed me, in one thing precious to me, I gave to him. What a silly sixteen year old girl I was. To fall in love, and only to be crushed.

One question always was in the back of my mind. Why? What made him change? Change into be so cold hearted bastard that I hate. First when he asked me out for my sixteenth birthday, it was amazing. He took me out, he spent every moment with me. Then he changed. I never saw him threw the day. All I knew he made some new friends.

Friends, who cause trouble. Friends who changed an innocent friend to be cold. The three weeks I have not seen him, I was worried that something bad would happen. But been on the board walk at night I saw him. He never saw me. His friends one with white hair, looked black coat made him look bigger, like in more muscle. His eyes stared into peoples soul, people who was scared of them. The other lad with long black hair, he looked silent but deadly. He never looks happy, only time I see him smile is beating the shit out of some poor sap. I could tell they liked violence. Anything with blood, they looked like they could kill.

Then, it was start of my last year of school. I saw happy that my friend Sarah was all in my classes. Thank God. I would hit the next popular girl, who gave me a nasty comments. The day was going great. Till I saw was standing near the lockers, looking at people passing by. I smiled, I have missed him. I walked over to him and said "Hi." I kissed him on the cheek. He turned to me and pushed me away. I felt hurt. I asked him what was up. That's when my heart broke. His words were "I never loved you Mia. I just wanted you for your sex. How easy you were to get into bed." He stood their sniggering.

He laughed, as he watched me cry. Penny the popular cheerleader laughed in my face and pushed me to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Marko, and they both locked lips. I was pissed, I stood up and only thing what came to my mind. I slapped Marko across the face. He stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. I packed my books into my bag and left the school.

For the past couple of months, me and Marko would always fight. We were at war. Shelly and Greg were on my side. We got along okay. Marko called them surf Nazi's. I don't know what that work meant, but I did not care. The sluts of the school were around Marko. It was war between the popular and the unpopular. We were always in detentions, and sometimes suspended from school for two weeks.

Then it was the day, everything changed. I was in line. Ready to pay for my school meal. I paid for it, then got tripped up. My food landed on Marko's back. He looked pissed. He dragged me into the toilets and beat the shit out of me. We never fight like this, but something inside of him changed. I went to Sarah's house and cleaned my self up and watch a movie.

That night on my way home, my life changed. I was cutting cross gardens and walking down dark ally's getting home. Then Marko came out of nowhere. He grabbed me, and took me down a dark ally. I don't know what happened, but I felt something stab at side of my neck. I knew I was loosing blood, but I didn't know how.I saw car light and as soon as the car passed I screamed.I heard the car pulled to a stop then reversed. I heard a man shout, but my earring was shit. My vision because blurry. I was dropped on the concrete floor. That's the night I met Beth and Ben. When I first saw then, I was scared. I thought they was going to eat me alive.

Only way they could get blood in me was to feed it me. First, it tasted weird and awful. But now I drink blood three times a day. I have said goodbye to the light and remain in the dark. I hate the sun, and party on a night. Lucky I fear not crossing Marko. Living in New Orleans was my home. Home I have grown to love. I have a vampire wannabe family, who love me, and I love them back.

"You okay." Beth's voice said across the room. I looked at my pink haired friend and smiled. I nodded my head.I could tell she knew I was lying. "Mia don't lie. What's up chick." Beth asked out of I have to go back to Santa Carla for Sarah's funeral. I'm scared." I admitted. Beth frowned and pulled me into a hug. "Scared of going back to you're home town. Or scared of the memories coming back." Beth replied. I buried my face in crook of Beth's neck. I mumbled "Both."

I was scared that if I see Marko, I would kill him. I am not the girl who people knew I was.I'm the girl, who takes blood if anyone gets in my way.I don't care if I get life in prison. If Marko gets in my way, I would kill him. No more nice Mia.

"Mia it's okay to be scared. If you don't like it there, come home. You know you always have a home here. Or, me and Ben can pick you up. Just call okay." Beth soothed me and rubbing circles in my back. I was lost in thought when my stomach growled. Beth chuckled. "Come'on Mia. Were having a BBQ, then we got some blood... Okay." Beth cheered.

We walked down stairs, hand in hand. Don't get me wrong I'm not gay. Beth is gay. But we are sisters in drinking each others blood. Same with Ben, he is my older brother by five years. I walked to the garden, and I could smell the chicken on the BBQ, the smell made my mouth water. "Mia." A voice shouted. It was Ben. He was drinking from a girl who was his blood donor.

"Ben." I squealed and we hugged. His short hair was sticking up in different directions. He just got out of bed, he looked still sleepy. "How are you sis." Ben asked. "Nervous." I admitted. Ben nodded his head and understood why. "Remember Mia. If you want to come home, give us a call." Ben said. I nodded my head and smiled. "Mia." Sim shouted. I turned around and smiled. He passed me a glass of blood. "Thanks." I drank it greedily.

The BBQ lasted till the sun was coming up. I was tired, I wanted to sleep threw the day. But I had to pack. The flight to New Orleans, to Santa Carla was six hours and ten minutes. I hugged everyone goodbye. When they wakeup, I will not be there. I am going to miss them. I hope everything will be okay when I get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the chair, waiting for the plain to take off. It was seven in the morning, and the funeral wasn't till three in the afternoon. Apparantly they have been so many deaths reacently in Santa Carla, that they had to ask the council to buy more land.

I looked out the window and my eyes was looking to the sky. The sky was blue, not a cloud in site. There were birds flying around, whisterling a tune to one another. There was a slight breeze in the air cooling of the hot heat. I haven't seen the sun or day in over two years. My life living with a wannabe vampire family have changed me completely. I have a family who love to drink blood, some take from there girl friend or boyfriend and some have blood donated to them. They eat normal food and drink normal too. We don't drink blood everyday only two to three times a week. Some drink blood to relax, Ben says it gives him more energy. Beth says she can feel the Earth moving under her. Some say drinking each others blood brings the family more close together, and they feel a connection.

If it wasn't for Beth and Ben I would not be here. I will be six feet under ground. I would of died from blood loss. I am so greatful that they have gave me a chance of having a second life, I own everything to them. They have made me a better and a strong person, the girl who used to let people walk over her is no longer there. If you get in my face, I will rearrange it.

About me drinking blood, I think it makes me more stronger. If I don't drink blood the stomach pains are the worse. If I go so long without blood, I will be sick, I won't be able to eat or drink. I start to shake and have headaches. I can't even look at a person who is bleeding incase I will pounce on them. Thankgod Ben has a friend who sells blood bags. His name is Max, and he has been our supplier for the past six years. "Ladies and Gentleman. We be taking of shortly, please fasten you're seatbelts. We be arriving in Santa Carla in six hours. Enjoy you're ride." The pilot said threw the speakers. I fastened my belt, and got comfortable. I noticed a little girl looking at me. I smild and she smiled back. The little girl had her two top teeth missing. "This is going to be a long ride." I thought.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the chitter-chatter of people around me. Frowning when I heard two boys talk about boobs and tits. Which woman was better. I chuckled. It reminded me of Eddie. Eddie was the first person to welcome me into the family. He gave me his blood, to help me threw the blood lost. He thought I had an "Blood High" What Eddie called it. He tried it on, but I punched him at the side of his head. It was a weak punch, but it sure told him. He likes woman, he is a womanizer in my eyes but I love him like a brother. Eddie brings home woman every weekend, only to take blood and then fuck. He tells us the details and sometimes I want to throw up. He is to graphic. We never see the same girl again, I just wish he would settle down and start a family. Me thinking to much had made me a little tired. I got more comfy and closed my eyes.

 **The Dream**

 _I snuggled into Marko, as he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I rested my head on Marko's chest watching a new movie at the cinema "Over Board" It was a good movie, about a woman who went out one night in a storm looking for her ring she left on the deck of the boat. She fell into the water and lost her memory. She was taken in by a man and they ended up falling for each other in the end. I hope they do have a little girl._

 _After the movie, we went to get some chips. I didn't want anything to fancy. We walked home hand in hand. When we stood outside my house he kissed me good night. His lips were so soft. One thing led to another. Marko was gentle and he was my first love. He was laid on top on me trying to get out breaths back. I said "I love you" Everything was quite, and I started to feel uneasy. Marko started laughing. He lifted his head up and I screamed bloody murder. Marko's eyes were no lonher green, they were a shade of orange. His cheekbones seemed to be more sharper and on point. His eye sockets seemed dark and sunken in. His skin colour was more pale and his lips were thin and looked like there was no blood in his system. One thing I noticed was his long teeth. "I love you too...babe." Marko laughed and I heard more laughter from three other people, all male. I didn't have time to react till Marko sunk his teeth into my neck._

 **End Of Dream**

I felt someone shake me awake. I gasped for breath, my hand held on to my neck. Blinking and looking to where I was in confusion, I came face to face with a woman. She had copper hair pinned into a bun. Her eyes were light brown and her skin tanned. She wore a blue pencil skirt and a blouse. She wore a scarf wrapped around her neck. "Miss. We have arrived in Santa Carla." The woman spoke to me softly. Running my hands threw my head "I'm sorry." I didn't even know why I was appologising for. "It's okay Miss. At least you had a peaceful sleep. Sorry if I frightened you awake." The woman apologised. "It's okay." I replied and smiled at her. I stood up and made my way to the air-port to collect my bags.

* * *

By the time I got to "Paradise Hotel" It was two in the afternoon. I quickly opened my bags, not bothering to look around my room. I pulled out a black dress and a cardigan. I pulled out bottles of shampoo and conditioner and some soap. I walked into the bathroom and threw them into the bath not even to bather to stand them up. I switched the shower on and made my way back to my room. I squeezed some toothpaste onto my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I couldn't be bothered to wet my brush. I was in to much of a rush already. After brushing my teeth, I quickly peeled of my cloths and quickly washed my body and hair.

After I was done, I wrapped a towel around by body and hair to dry off. Stepping into the bedroom I quickly get dressed. I applied a little bit of makeup and prefume. I took the towel from around my head and applied some leave-in conditioner. I looked in the mirror and I looked decent. Looking to my watch it was two thirty, the funeral was in half hour.

Walking on the boardwalk, I noticed nothing had changed since I have been gone. The rides and shops were all the same. Only thing was new, was new faces. I walked passed a shop called "Max's Video Store." The place looked busy. I kept on walking, and I saw the church bell from the distance. It was only a five minute walk.

I walked more slowly as I got closer to the church. I put my head down as I saw Sarah's parents. Sarah's mother looked ill. She was standing with a walking stick in hand. Her blonde hair was now grey. Her skin lost the pink in her cheeks. She had a few wrinkles on her lip line. Her father was in a wheel chair. He was thin like a twig and I noticed him shaking. His cheek bones were sunken in and so was his eyes. Under his eyes were dark circles. He has lost alot of weight in his face. Then I noticed something strange. All the people who are paying their respect were holding a rose. Sarah's parents never. I thoought they left the flowers with their daughter. I stood away from people. It be weird that they have not seem me in two years, and now to pop out of nowhere. I bet they thought I was dead.

I heard a car coming. I looked up and noticed it was a hearse. And It was weird, why wasn't Sarah's family behind the hearse in another car. I watched as the men opened the boot. They slide the coffin out and said a preyer, then they bowed their heads in respect. I watched them balance the coffin on their shoulders. Then I noticed there wasn't any flowers ontop of Sarah's coffin. As I walked in the church, the organ was playing a soft song. There were coughs here and there and a few people crying. I took the back seat. The vicar read from the bible, and talked about Sarah and how lovely the girl was. I heard a grunt and some heads turned towards Sarah's mother. Music started to play and we sang "Kumbaya My Lord" I noticed Sarah's parents and family were not singing. Sarah's mother walked to her daughters coffin, she placed some sage on the top. She looked at her daughters picture, not with love, but hate. The service lasted for thirty minuets. It was strange when the vicar asked if anybody had any words or memories of Sarah. Her family stayed seated. I noticed they never cried for their daughter.

"Forasmuch as it hath

Please Almighty God of his great mercy to take

unto himself the soul of our dear daughter

here departed, we therefore commit her

body to the ground; Earth to Earth,

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust;

in sure and certain hope of the

Resurrection to eternal life,

through out Lord Jesus Christ,

who shall change out vile body,

that it may be like unto his

gloriouse body, according to the

mighty working, whereby he is

able to subdue all things to himself."

The vicar read from Genesis 3:19. I watched as Sarah's parents threw a red rose into the grave, as they lower the coffin to the ground. The vicar continued to read and some people threw holy soil ontop of Sarah's coffin. I looked to the ground and closed my eyes. "I miss you little sister. I'll think about you everyday. Forgive me for not been here when you needed me the most, please forgive me. I promis every night before I go to sleep I blow you a kill to the heavens. I miss you Sarah and love you always." I whispered. Lifting my head up, I noticed people leaving. Looking to Sarah's parents they were still by her grave. I heard them curse at her, saying she slept with the unholy, the undead. I gasped when Sarah's mother spat at her daughters coffin. I felt discusted, sick to my stomach. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something bad is going to happen.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. Yes strange things are going to happen, and Sarah's parents have something to do with it. Please if you have any ideas I would love to hear them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys and dolls, here is another chapter for you. This is going to be in two parts. I really hope you like this chapter. So here we go...enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Part 1**

I stood in the back garden watching the sun go down, as I listened to the chitter-chatter of people around me. No one ever bothered to ask me why I am even here, or ask how I knew Sarah. They walked by me and smiled. There smiles all creeped me out, they chattered and looked at me. I frowned, how rude of people to talk about some one they done know. But something in their eyes gave me the chills. "Tragic isn't it." A voice said making me jump. "Sorry." The voice applolgised. I looked to my left and was met with a lad, roughly about my age. He wore combat cloths, steel toe capped boots and a red bandanna wrapped around his head. "Nice way to dress for a funeral." I thought. The boy had good tanned skin, and he had a scar above his lip. His eyes were dark brown, but he looked rough and tired.

I smirked. Was this lad trying to hit on me at my friends funeral. "Listen dude. I'm not here to get laid, only to pay respect." I told the guy straight. The lads face looked as in shock at what I had just said. The lad cleared his throat. "No offence Lady, neather did I. Your not my type. I was just saying how tragic it is to loose someone so younge." The lad said with a straight face. Great now I feel a hutter dick. "Sorry. I get hit on all the time. Sorry." I apologised. The lad nodded. "Do you know how Sarah Died." The lad asked. "Nice conversation at a funeral." I replied. The lad lifted his eyebrows waiting for my answer. I shook my head. "No." I can't believe what I am about to ask. It was my turn to clear my throat. "How...How did Sarah die." My voice sounded shaky. The lad turned to face me and rested his body on the Willow Tree branch. " Wanna hear the story...from the beginning..." The lad replied. I quickly nodded my head. "From the beginning them. Listen Lady you might feel sick once I tell you. Understand." The lads voice sounded strong. I nodded my head again.

"Okay. I did warn you... Sarah was dating this guy. He is in a group called The Lost Boys, Sarah was seeing him for a good couple of months before she was found dead. At first Sarah said the boy was a total jerk. She was right, he causes fights with his friends and think they own the Boardwalk. So...Sarah gave him a chance. The lads name was Paul, I seen them acouple of times and to tell you the truth, they were a good couple. She changed him, to be a better person. He didn't cause trouble around her, only when she was working he get into fights..." The lad was cut of by me asking "Did he kill her."

"No." The lad shook his head. "One of the police officers saw them the night before she went missing. Sarah and Paul was standing at edge of the road in the rain. The officer pulled over and asked them what were they doing in the early hours of the morning. Sarah replied, Paul was taking her home. The police Officer asked if they needed help. Paul said could he drop them of at the motobike shop to get his bike fixed. The officer agreed and put Paul's bike in back of the truck. The Officer took Sarah home, and Paul walked her up to her house. They kissed good night, and they was talking about his brothers having a party at the beach. She agreed to meet him at seven in the evening after she finished her shift. The police said, he could tell they was in love...On the way back Paul was talking about how Sarah was special to him, and think she is the one. The Officer asked what was they doing that night. Paul replied saying he took Sarah to watch Hellraiser. Sarah had begged Paul to go with her. Paul showed the officer the booked tickets and with the time one ect. The Officer dropped Paul of at the bike shop...

The next day, Sarah never showed up for work. I tired ringing her house phone...but there was no answer. That night Paul came into the shop ready to pick Sarah up. I told him, I havn't seen her that she never came into work. I even told Paul that there was no answer when I rang her home. Paul said he was going to her house to check to see if she was okay. An hour later Paul came back into the shop crying and screaming, her bedroom was trashed and blood was covering the walls. We rang the police, and took information...Last month someone reported that they had round a body at the church grounds. The coroner reports say, she was raped. He also wrote that their were Demonic symbold carved into her skin. Also, when they cut her open, their was no blood...Sarah was completerly drained." The lad stopped talking and took a couple of deep breaths.

I covered my mouth in shock, I felt sick. My friend was murdered. " they know who did it." I asked. "No. They did DNA samples...they found nothing. There were no punture wounds for her to loose all her blood. The police are stumped. Last week Ben Ryers was found with his heart removed and his blood drained as Sarah. Now Janet Ryan is missing." The boy finished and took a sip of his water out a glass. "Those names ring a bell." I thought. Then it hit me, I gasped. "Ben and Janet are missing." My voice squeeked. The lad nodded. "Ryan is dead, Janet went missing two days ago. Why do you know them." The boy asked. I nodded my head. "Yes...We all went to school together."

The lad's eyes went wide. "You went to school as all three people." I nodded. "Yes." The lad punched the tree. "Of course, why didn't I think of it." The lad said with frustration. "Was he onto something." I thought. "Sounds like the person who is doing the killings is targeting students. Anything else." The lad asked. I thought, then it hit me. "Yes. We were all in the same year and classes." The boy started pulling me towards the front of the house. I tried to get him to release my hand from his grip, but it was no use. "Listen Lady. I know we have just met but you have to come with me. If the murderer is targeting students from your year and classes, you might be next." The boy snapped and started to pull me along to a black truck. The boy opened the front door and turned around to face me. "Trust me okay. We figure this out. You will be protected." The boy said. I saw shaking, the lad was right, I might be next. " ..your name." I stuttered. "Edgar. Edgar Frog." My eyes widened. "Sarah's cousin." I sounded shocked. The las smiled. "And you are." Edgar asked. "Mia." I hated my last name. "Oh your Mia. I've heard so much about you from Sarah. Lets go to safety." We drove towards the Board Walk.

* * *

 **Marko's Dream**

 _I was watching Over Board at the cinema with my girlfriend Mia. She was snuggled into my body and her head rested on my chest. I tightened my arm around her, and she giggled. I loved having Mia's body close to mine, I wanted to Mia to feel safe. The movie was good, had plenty of humor in it, which is a bonus. I couldn't stop laughing, I was close to tears. After the movie, I wanted to take Mia somewhere special for dinner, but Mia said she wanted to go to the chip shop. She said I had spent enough tonight and save you're money on something you need. I knew I couldn't argue with her, she always gave me puppy eyes. After dinner I walked Mia home, hand in hand. I stood with Mia outside her house, looking up at the stars. I kissed Mia good night, but our kiss became more passionate. Her lips were smooth and very kissable. I heard Mia moan into my kiss. I pulled away and her lips were swollen. We kissed again and one thing led to another._

 _We made love that night and everything was perfect. I was Mia's first and Mia was my first. It felt so special to me. I laid my body on top of hers trying to catch our breaths. I said "I love you." It was quite, then Mia started laughing. Something about her laugh gave me the chills. Didn't Mia love me back? I lifted my head up to look at Mia. I screamed in horror as I tried to move of her body. Mia's appearance had changed. I tried to move my body away from hers but she dug her nails into my shoulders. The nails were sharp and slided into my skin like butter. Mia's eyes were white and there were cracks in her skin. Her eyes looked hollow, like my soul was getting pulled into them. Her skin was a dark grey and looking older. On the top of her hair line, there were horns and her ears were pointed "Marko my love. Fear me more, I'll be more stronger in your nightmares. My body and kin will become two in one. Stronger than Mother Nature, stronger than any bean on this God Damn Planet." Her voice sounded Demonic. Mia laughed and it made my ears ring. An evil sickening laugh I will never forget. I tried to move, but she dug her nails more, making me scream in pain. "What do you want." I choaked. Mia laughed again. Then her smile faded. "You. You killed me. You killed us. You thought I would not come back. I want to stay pure, have children. Now I must take your heart. Three male hearts will give me more power. Three woman who I shall mate to be reborn. Three kin joined as one, where I can live for ever and rule Earth." Then the pain I felt was stabbing and twisting into my chest. I looked down and Mia's hand was threw my chest to my heart. Mia kissed me and I felt blood leave my body..._

 **End of Dream**

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys if you are confused with the abomination please say so and I will explain it in the next chapter. Hope you like :)**

* * *

My eyes snapped open, as the nightmare ended. The nightmare of the night I took Mia out for her birthday, and the night I changed into what I am today. From the moment David gave me the blood, I felt powerful as ever. Then my attitude changed towards Mia, the girl who I loved and truly care for.

The girl who we shared our special night together. The next day, I woke up with a headache or a hangover. I walked to school, with my sunglasses over my eyes and the sun was killing me. As soon as I got to school, I stood by the lockers picking on some poor sap, to be honest I do not know why I was doing be honest, I did not care. I enjoyed picking on the weak. I laughed out load and saw some other students back away from me.I liked the feeling of power what I had over people, the power David gave me, I know I will never forget.

I felt someone kisses me on the cheek. I turned my head to my left and saw Mia smiling at me. Her eyes seemed brighter, and her skin seemed to be glowing. I wanted to pull Mia into a big hug, but I smelt something. The smell of ginger and spiced apple invaded my nose. I stared at Mia, and I saw what was making me hungry. Her neck had a thick blue vain staring at me, waiting for my fangs to puncher her neck. I wanted her blood, the sound of her heart beat was steady and driving me wild.

I wanted to kill her, I remember David telling me something on making my first kill to become a full vampire. No I couldn't kill Mia, no not her. I know what David will say, Get rid of her. I only had one think on my mind and I know it will break Mia's heart. I pushed her away from me, the smell of blood was driving me crazy. "I never loved you Mia. I just wanted you for sex, how easy you were to get into bed." I wanted to punch my self. Then I felt my heart break.

I watched her brake in front of me. Tears streaming down her face, I wanted to wipe them away and kiss each tear stain. Then Mia stopped crying, and she looked at me dead in the eye. Slap. The slap stung me a little, but not that much. I watched her walk away, never once looking back.

"Oi duch-dick you up yet. Waky waky sun beam." Paul sang. I rolled my eyes, and I was thankful that he was getting back to normal. Sarah, I liked her. She was best friends with Mia, and she took care of her while I was a prick. I explained why I pushed Mia away and Sarah understood. I wish I could explain to Mia, and hope she would forgive me. Well I know she won't forgive me for nearly killing her. Then the next night, Mia went missing. It's been two years last time I saw Mia, I do hope she is okay.

"Yea dude I'm up. Just was thinking." I replied threw mind link to Paul. "About how hot Mia's little body is." Paul replied. "You dick." I mumbled. I heard Paul laugh. "I heard that." I rolled my eyes again. "You were supposed to." I shouted. I dropped down from the pole and popped my boots. I made my way into the main entrance of the cave. David was sitting in his throne. David cleaning a spare part for his bike and Paul bobbing away to The Doors.

"About time." David chimed. I rolled my eyes and sat on the fountain. I rested my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face. "What's up Marko." David sounded concerned. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. I took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare." I replied. Paul started laughing, I smacked him on the back of his head. "Oi Betty Boop what was that for." Paul argued. "For been a dick." I snapped.

"Dream. We can't dream Marko." Dwayne replied. "I did have a nightmare. Do you know when I told you when I slept with Mia." I replied. David and Dwayne nodded. "The dream was about that... But Mia wasn't Mia, she was something else. It wasn't her." I sounded confused. "Did her vagina have teeth." Paul said and cracked up with laughter.

"What do you mean." David asked. "Well... We had sex and well she changed. She said something like fear me more, I stronger when you fear in your nightmares. Something about a baby two become one. Stronger than Mother Nature...I don't know it was confusing." I ran my hands threw my hair with frustration.

"Abomination." Dwayne spoke up. We all snapped our heads to Dwayne who had fear on his face. "What do you mean." I asked. Dwayne moved and sat at the end of the chair with his hands together. "Before I became a vampire, there was a woman who wasn't normal. She didn't believe in our culture and our ways. When she died she spoke a different language. A few years after, three virgin girls went missing. All with symbols carved into their body and their blood drained. Then three males from my tribe went missing, they were found with their hearts missing and their blood drained and they seemed to age."

"So this is a tale from your time." Paul asked. Dwayne shook his head. "No tale. I was beyond death, then David found me. "See the Abomination is male and female. First she mates with females and takes their eggs and eats them to produce more eggs. The Abomination can impregnate itself with three male hearts to eat. It gives the demon child, as we call it, to take over. The Abomination with have three children but not give birth, the children will continue to grow as one with in the, the thing. They will join as one, and it is more powerful than mother nature itself. The Abomination can split the Earth core in two. There not from here, I don't know where it comes from.

"Then how do you become this thing." David asked. "To sleep with something in the underworld. Demons want to get out to take over humans, it's been that way for centuries." Dwayne replied. "So how do you kill it." Marko asked. Dwayne looked at me in the eye. "See she has come to you in your dream. She would have come to Mia too. Only way I know... But it's a rumour is by mating with a human near death. Her blood and body will not be pure to the abomination." Dwayne replied. "But me and Mia slept together." Marko replied. "It doesn't matter, your two souls were pure and you both joined. To kill it, we have to find Mia and give her something to bring her close to death. Marko, you will have to suck the blood out of the abomination. Two pure souls together is stronger together." Dwayne replied. "Okay lets go." David clapped his hands together and walked towards the entrance. "Where are we going." Paul asked. "To the Frogs." David shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your comments. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Mia Pov**

Edgar skidded to a stop in his beaten up old van. Some people screamed and ran out of the way, the fear that Edgar was trying to run them over. A group of Surf Natzi's cursed foul language at us in anger. Some screamed and spat at us, shouting we are going to be the next missing person on the board next. Opening the van door, the smell of sea salt air invaded my nose. I breathed in the salty and it made me relax a little.

I turned and admired the board walk view. The lights shining brightly in the sky, the amount of laser beams shooting all directions, brightening up the sky. The board walk looked magical. I listened to the different sounds of the fair ride music, but one stood out the most. The sound of the carousel music. I loved that ride so much as a kid, but I miss and ride the carousel still. Last time I went onto the carousel was, well...two years ago, two days before my birthday. Me and Sarah used to try and push each other off.

The night time was different than the day. Threw the day, the board walk was filled with friendly faces, and family's sitting on the beach with their children having a picnic and building sand castles. Night time, the streets were filled with all sorts of characters. There were punks dancing in the street, smoking God knows what. Goths talking together, painting different art work on each others faces. Bikers drinking and starting fights with each other. A couple of people making their way towards a concert, a tribute band to The Doors.

The smell of funnel cake made my belly rumble, and the smell of corn dogs made my mouth water. After all this madness, I will treat my self to board walk food before I go home to my wonderful wannabe vampire family. I miss them already.

I jumped as I heard the van door slam shut. Turning around, I saw Edgar carrying a big black bag on his shoulders. The bag had what look likes stakes sticking out the opening. And crucifix's were starpped on the outside. I bit inside of my cheek to stop my self from laughing. Edgar raised his eyebrows "Have a problem." He asked. I shook my head "No." I replied. Edgar nodded his head and grunted at the same time. Sarah did say her family were fucked up in the head. I was about to walk in, and I stopped in my tracks.

Looking at the wooden worn down building. The building was painted white, the white paint needed refreshening up. There were cracks in the paint, showing it's original colour dark green. The windows to the shop were all boarded up. I looked up and read the sign above the door "Betty's Bakery." The red hand writing was coming off, I just about could read the sign.

I cleared my throat. "Edgar, I thought this was a comic book shop." I asked out of curiosity. Edgar stopped walking and spun on his heels. "This is just our cover." He replied. I was curious, I wanted to know. "Cover for what." I asked and cocked my head to the side. "Vampires and any other supernatural being." I wanted to laugh and ring Beth, she would have a field day.

I blew out a breath, as I felt the pain in my stomach beginning to start. I needed blood fast. I had to make things quick, or I will loose my temper. I needed to ring this person called Max for some blood. Max had been supplying Beth and Ben blood for six years, and have become great friends.

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to cope with the pain. At least I am not getting one of my headaches. My heels clicked as I walked up the stairs to the comic book shop. The shop was filled with teenagers and little kids picking out their first comic book. Looking around, there were posters on the wall, such as The Green Lanten, Batman and Superman, and other characters from DC Comics. One poster made me laugh, and I wanted to buy it was a "Frozen Yogurt Bar." I looked to my side and saw a sleeping hippie couple. The man was leaning on a post and his face was facing the TV. The woman rested her head on the man's shoulders snooring away. Can't believe she slept with her sun glasses on.

I slowly walked down the shop looking at the comic's as I pass by. I noticed the comic's were not in order. I stopped and a smile crept up on my face, Vampires everywhere and Destroy All Vampires. I loved these comic's and I would have to buy a few. I love how much information the comic gave out, making vampires sound real.

I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around my stomach, as another pain came out of no were. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the pain. "Mia. Are you okay." Edgar asked. I nodded my head and took a good couple of deep breaths in and out. "Yea. Just woman pains." I lied. I noticed Edgar was walking towards me with two other people. The boy to his left was dark tanned. His hair was cut very short and the colour was a rich black. He wore the same combat cloths as Edgar, only he wore a misfits band t-shirt. The other boy, he had a neatly styled sandy blond hair. He wore a colourful vest, with kids drawings of cartoon characters holding hands, also a pair of red shorts. "Mia, this is my brother Allen. And this young chap is Sam Emmerson. They want to help."

 **The Boys Pov**

We parked our bikes on a cliff, looking down on a group of girl's surfing in the water. We could tell they was drunk, the smell of alcohol invaded their blood. They were laughing and shouting gobbedy-gook to one another.

We watched as one girl came out the water and fell face first into the sand. The other girls statred laughing, not bothering to check if their friend was okay. The girl puked up the amount of alcohol, and started crying. The girl passed out and David took flight and made his kill. David wasn't picky about food.

Time passed by, as the other three boys grew impatient as we waited for the girls to come out of the water. David leaned against the tree, lighting a cigarette with a smirk on his face.

"You lucky son of a bitch." Dwayne said to David. David chuckled. "See boys, unlike me I go for the kill. I'm not picky. If you had any brains you would have already had your dinner." David said. Dwayne chuckled. "But David, the girl had sick in her hair." Paul wined. "But we have blood on our cloths. Well they have been washed." Marko said. "Yes, but blood smells better than sick." Paul said. We all nodded in agreement. "Beep, beep Paul. The ladies have finally came out the water." Marko spoke up. Paul cheered and started bouncing up and down with exitment. The boys never waited, they flew down and grabbed the nearest one.

Paul and Marko grabbed the same girl. For some unknown reason, they always fight over the same food. They don't have the same taste in woman for starters. The red head was screaming in terror. "Not this again." Dwayne mumbled. Dwayne liked to play cat and mouse, he let the blond girl have an head start and then he would chase after them. David chuckled.

"No, she is mine bubble butt." Paul shouted at Marko whiles laughing. "No, she is mine pansey knickers. I go for red heads." Marko shouted back at Paul. Paul laughed. "Since when." "Since now, shrimp dick." Marko replied. Marko used his vampire strength and pushed Paul away from the red head. Marko sank his fangs into the girls neck. "You pig Marko." Paul shouted and pouted like a little kid.

David and Dwayne chuckled. "Paul here is a pretty one. She nearly got away." David said as he was dragging the girl by her hair. "Hay girly, whats your name. I'm hungry." Paul joked. The girl scream was high pitched that Paul had to cover his ears. Paul got fed up with the girl's screaming and snapped her neck. "Yuck. The bitch is on her period." Paul screamed at his brothers. The others laughed.

After our dinner, we parked our bikes outside Max's video store. David lit another cigarette and Paul was rolling another joint. Dwayne and Marko was chatting about books. We watched the security guard, who gave us a warning look. We burst out laughing. We looked around and a few girls caught our eye. They giggled and waved to us. Paul winked and they giggled like school girls. Dwayne wasn't bothered, he was looking threw baby books. Marko was messing with his patches. "Girls. Meet us here tomorrow at eight." Paul shouted. The girls nodded their heads. David stomped his cigarette out and made his way to Max's store.

As soon as we walked in, Thorne started snarling at us, then that set Nanook off. David growled back. Why had Max let Sam keep the dog, it's bad enough with one let alone two. We walked around and Lucy spotted us. "My boys. How are you." Lucy asked happily. David smiled at Lucy. Lucy knew not to hug David in public.

Lucy gave Dwayne, Paul and Marko a hug. They kissed their new mom on the cheek. "Dwayne how is my daughter doing." Lucy asked. Dwayne smiled. "Nika is doing fine. The twins are growing fast. I bring her to see you tomorrow. How is Sam and Michael." Dwayne asked. Lucy gave a small smile. "Sam and Shane are okay. They are going to visit relatives in Romania next week. Michael and Star, they are the same." Lucy finished talking.

Sam has not been turned yet, Shane wants to wait at the right time to Mark and mate him. When we found out that Sam was gay, he thought we won't accept him. So Max invited Sam's boyfriend for dinner, it shocked us all that Shane was a vampire, but also David's brother. We thought David would hit the roof, but he let it pass by and said something thankgod it is not Michael. Shane told us that his pack got killed and he was looking for a fresh start, Max welcomed Shane into the family.

As for Michael and Star, they are still the same. They are still fighting the hunger, and one of these days we are going to get exposed.

Dwayne has a mate called Nicole, she likes to be called Nika for short. Nika is half Native American and half Egyption. Dwayne marked Nika and mated with her the same night, now she is having twin girls. Nika stays in the cave because the babies are half vampires. If they get a smell of human blood, they end up hurting Nika in the process.

"Where's Max." David asked Lucy. Lucy smiled and told us he was in his office taking a call. We walked into Max's office without knocking. Max lifted his head up and glared at us. He mouther leave. Max wasn't in a good mood. "Okay I have the blood for you Mia. I'll pop down at twelve when we close..." Max chuckled. "Okay bye." Max ended his conversation.

We said our good bye to Lucy and made our way to the Frogs Comic book shop. The board walk was crouded with people. Some people moved out of our way in fear, making a path for us. Some Surf Natzi's nudged into us and sneered. "When will the scum ever learn." Paul joked. The boys chuckled. As we entered the shop, we saw Sam reading a comic, Edgar nudged his brother, and Allen looked our way. We stood near the counter, Sam lifted his head from the comic and smiled at us. "Guy's I have to leave at twelve. I'm meeting someone." A girls voice said from the back room. The girl came out and smiled at Edgar. "You." Marko said. He sounded shocked. The girl snapped her head towards Marko. "You." She said with venom in her voice. The boys oowwed. "Do you two know each other." Sam asked. "Ex." Marko and the girl said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **HAY GUYS SORRY I HAVE TOOK FOUR MONTHS TO UPDATE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. ALSO, I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE IM SO EXCITED. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

 **MIA POV**

"You." Marko said. The girl snapped her head towards Marko's voice. "You." She said with so much vemon in her voice. The boys oowwed. "Do you two know each other." Sam asked. "Ex." Marko and the girl said at the same time.

I can't believe after two years of been away from here, on my first day back I come face to face with Marko. The boy who stole my heart and crushed it into a million pieces. I stood there looking at him, he looked down to the floor looking ashamed of him self. Good, I hope he feels guilty. "So Marko, this is the lovely Mia." The wild blond haired lad said. He bobbed up and down and smiled at me. "Yes this is my ex girlfriend." Marko mumbled. "Yea the girl friend who you left for dead." I shot back. "What do you mean left for dead." Edgar asked. I chuckled and looked Marko dead in the eye. "Go on, tell them how you nearly killed me two years ago." I spat.

Marko winced at my voice. I don't care if I sound like a total bitch. He deserves the pain that I have been threw. The pain I have suffered to stay alive and tell the tale. I put my hands in a fist, I wanted to punch that face of his. I was angry, angry at the memories and at everyone. He will pay and so will his friends, who think this is some sick joke. "Go on Marko, tell them." I shouted. A few people stood there watching us. Some people looked terrified for me, some people looked at me like "are you crazy".

"Listen Mia, I know you are angry at me for what I did, but I wasn't my self. I was going threw a bad patch and I needed space. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did..." I cut him off. "Are you sorry for nearly killing me. Huh, do you understand I had to fight for my life to stay alive. I had to have so much blood in me to keep me alive. Why Marko, why hurt me. What did I ever do to you to make you a selfish prick." I screamed. Marko ran his hands threw his hair. "Mia I'm sorry for nearly killing you, I couldn't control my self. I was going threw a bad time. I can't explain everything...things are better in the past." Marko replied back with hurt in his voice. When he said that, he looked at me in the eyes. Something was telling me he was telling me the truth, but a part of me was saying he was hiding something.

"Enough. Talk later, we come here to help with the murders." bleached blond lad said. "David. What do you know." Sam asked. David smirked. "Dwayne will tell you." David replied and pulled a cigarette from behind his ears and lit it up. "Hay dude, no smoking." Alan snapped. I watched David glare at Alan and Alan gulped.

"It's called Abomination." The dark haired lad said. "What." Edgar replied. "Abomination, Native American Folklore." I replied. All their heads snapped towards me. Some looked at me wide eyes and some looked at me to continue. "The Abomination is a demon of fear and pain. The first woman attacked Native Americans in 1897. The woman wanted to stay young, but she was the daughter of Lucifer. She tried to kill her father so she can come to Earth. But she broke out of the underworld...She fed of three virgin girls, carving her demon symbols into their skin before the ritual, she would suck the life force out of them. After the girls life force is drained, the cuts above the womb and eats the eggs..." I paused, I felt sick. I remember Beth and Ben telling me the story from their childhood. "Then the Abomination would feed of three men, same goes, carve her symbols into their skin and have sex then drain their life force. So after three men and girls, she have children. The children will remain in her womb and stomache. In five months, the children are fully grown...they will attatch them selves together to create one. Then they will grow as one in her body. So in three days, they share a body with their host. so yea we are one, one who create fear threw nighmares." I finished.

David whistled. Sam scrunched his nose in discused. "So when they are as one, you mean...like one big ass demon." Alan asked. I nodded my head. "Jesus." Edgar muttered. "Yes, the Abomination is stronger than mother nature it self...She can stop the sun and the moon, she can stop the rain and snow, or she can create havok for humans. The more fear she feels the more powerful she become." Dwayne finished. I nodded my head in agreement. Sam cleared his throat. "How do you kill it." I was stumped, Beth and Ben never finished the story. I had a bad feeling it's not going to be a happy one. "Someone has to do the last mating, someone who both souls was pure, and joined together. The girl has to have something not from this world in her to make the Abomination weak. Say for like, if Mia here drinks vampire blood and sleeps with Marko she is not pure to us, but in the Abominations eyes, Mia will be pure...The bad thing is that Mia might die in the process." David said. Great thanks, you are already planning my death and funeral. "Thanks." I muttered. David chuckles, which made me have shivers.

"So how long do we have. Do we know who is doing it." Alan asked. "Not long two boys have already died and two girls. So if the Abomination has a next person in mind we have about a week." Dwayne said. Great I have to stay here for a week. I know Edgar won't let me go home till this thing is all blown over. "So who is the next victims." Sam asked. some heads looked to Marko and me. "What." I asked. Marko clears his throat. "Humm Mia have you had a nighmare recently." I staired at him. "Why." I started to panic. "The Abomination comes to those in dreams before she comes for you." Dwayne replied. This can't be happening, so I'm going to be next. "Yes this morning." I replied. My voice was shaking. "Okay. Mia your staying with us for protection. Marko have his brothers to help him...Keep a look out on anyone who is strange or lurking by." Edgar going all Rambo on us.

To be continued.

 **If you are confused with the abomination demon please message me and I will explain. Its something that I have just made up. sorry for confusing you guys. But I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas, PLEASE, I would love to hear them.**


End file.
